liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Holio (606)
Holio, A.K.A. Experiment 606, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to create a matter-sucking black hole. His one true place is sucking up litter and construction debris. Bio Experiment 606 was the 606th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to create a matter-sucking black hole capable of sucking in entire planets. 606 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 606's pod eventually made its way to a jewellery maker, who attached the pod to a bracelet as a charm. Mrs. Edmonds eventually bought the bracelet for her daughter, Mertle, neither of the two aware of what the pod on it was. Despite Lilo and Stitch's best efforts to take the bracelet, when Mertle discovered Lilo was desperate to stop 606's pod from getting wet, she took the bracelet back to her house. There, Mertle dropped the bracelet into a glass of water, getting the pod wet and activating 606. 606 then created/transformed into a black hole which began to suck up everything in Mertle's room. After a while, the black hole expanded beyond Mertle's room and began sucking up the entire town. However, Lilo and Stitch were able to enter the hole and throw an anti-antimatter sphere into the center of the black hole, causing it to begin to collapse. Lilo and Stitch managed to narrowly escape the black hole just as it collapsed, releasing everything sucked in (except Mertle's dolls). Mertle then demanded her dolls back from 606, who complied by releasing the countless dolls through his mouth on top of Mertle. Shortly after, 606, named Holio, was found a one true place sucking up litter and construction debris. Holio was one of the experiments in "Checkers" who joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. Holio was seen on a computer screen in "Ace", posing as an evil creation of Jumba's to fool the head of E.G.O. Holio was briefly seen in "Snafu" creating a black hole to suck litter off the streets. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Holio, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Holio did not participate in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, instead choosing to retreat with the weaker experiments. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Biology Appearance Holio is a small, red, chipmunk-like creature with a large mouth, two thin antennae, and three thin back spines. Special Abilities Holio can create and/or transform into a matter-sucking black hole. His mouth can also suck anything nearby in when Holio opens it. Weaknesses If an anti-antimatter sphere is thrown into the centre of Holio's black hole, the hole will collapse. Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series